


The Leash

by IsaiahVirus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, a rewrite of the new york scene, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: You know that picture of Loki leashed to Thor on set? basically a rewrite of that scene in the movie but with the leash





	The Leash

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its p terrible but I needed to do something about that fucking picture. The dialogue is mined straight from the movie.

the fuckin post that started it all

 

 

When they first landed on Earth, Loki had made careful to disguise them in Midgardian clothes as he was not going to be well received and Thor was an obvious attraction on any street. Loki, dressed in an all black suit and Thor in jeans and a hoodie and jacket combo. Loki had disguised Mjolnir as an umbrella. What he had not anticipated was Thor leashing him with a black dog leash. It had irked Loki but what could he do? He was completely at Thor’s mercy- especially on earth. This is how they arrived in front of an elderly care center currently in the process of being demolished. Shady Acres Care facility was not much more than rubble on the corner of a New York block. This was a problem. They stood there, arms crossed watching the destruction of the last known place of Odin.

“I swear I left him right here,” said Loki sounding almost defeated.

“Right here on the sidewalk or right there where the building is being demolished? Great planning.” Thor snarked back and pulled lightly on the leash as he turned to look at his brother.

“How was I supposed to know? I can't see into the future, I'm not a witch.”

“No? Then why’d you dress like one?” Thor checked his brother out while he said so. Thor always became 100% snark when he was irritated.

Loki let out an affronted ‘hey’ at his brothers insult.

”I cant believe you're alive. I saw you die. I mourned you. I cried for you.”

“I’m honored.” Loki seemed genuinely surprised that Thor had cared deeply enough to cry for him. They continued to stare at the demolition crew.

A few girls then approached Thor: “Hi, would you mind taking a picture with us?” Thor, temporarily distracted from his problems agreed, “Oh, sure” and Loki rolled his eyes.

After all the work he put into disguising them, Thor still attracted attention. He had the good sense to say over the girls’ heads to tell Loki to start figuring out where their father is.

“Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you,” one of the girls remarked as they turned to leave and before Thor could clarify that “She didn't dump me, I dumped her. It was a mutual dumping” the girls were gone. Loki looked at his brother like there was no way he was going to believe that shit.

By the time Thor was able to get back to reprimanding Loki, a circle of sparks began cutting its way around Loki like sparks from metal work. Thor tightened his hold on Loki’s leash like it could stop what was about to happen. “Whats this! Wha-what are you doing?!” Thor sounded worried.

“This isn't me!” Loki sounded concerned. Thor thought maybe it really wasn’t his brother trying to escape. And besides, he’d never seen his brother magic do anything quite like that. The sparks burned brighter until it was as if the sidewalk had fallen through and Loki fell into it dragging Thor by the leash down with him until the circular opening vanished, cutting off the leash, almost as quick as it came and in its place was an address. 177A Bleecker St.

Thor poked the card with his umbrella, suspiciously “Psst. Loki?” Accepting that his brother really had no part in this, Thor looped the remaining leash around his neck and set out. Asking where Bleecker Street was he rejoiced in his luck that it was only three blocks up and four over. 

 

Meeting Dr. Strange had been a weird and disorienting experience. He had definitely enjoyed the refilling tankard of beer but the constant and instant shifting of location and kept him off balance. When Strange had said he kept a watch list of threatening beings and that “Your adopted brother Loki is one of those beings.” All Thor could say was that “S’a worthy inclusion,” with a shrug. Thor would ask why he hadn't been called and Strange had seemed lost because Thor didn't have a computer or phone. After Strange had plucked a strand of his hair and located exactly where the All Father was in Norway Strange had said “Don't forget your umbrella.” “Oh yes.” and as it crashed through what was probably every artifact in the house and Strange looked like he couldn't quite believe it and Thor’s drawn out ‘ssssorry’ he said “I suppose i'll need my brother back.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right.” Strange had seemed content to just let Loki be trapped wherever he was for eternity. Loki promptly fell out of a circle of sparks like the one he fell into and let out an oof as he hit the ground.

“I HAVE BEEN FALLING FOR THIRTY MINUTES.” Strange told Thor he could handle it from here at which Loki was offended as Thor said “Yes, yes, thank you very much for your help.” Thor turned and pulled the leash from around his neck and made to retie it to Loki which Strange just quirked an eyebrow at, Loki set in to insulting Strange and going on the offensive, pulling two short swords from a pocket dimension.

Strange was having none of it. “Alright. Buh-bye” and threw the portal into Norway at them and the second they were threw it, immediately closed the connection.


End file.
